Cuestión de idiosincrasia
by Tar Sulion
Summary: A un candidato a Ministro de la Magia en Chile con posibilidades remotas de ganar, se le ocurre una idea para entender el extraño lenguaje del pueblo chileno y ganar las elecciones. ¿Lo logrará? Este fic participa en el reto súper especial "Expande tu imaginación" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".


**Disclaimer: **Nada en el universo de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad. Lo demás forma parte de mi perturbadora imaginación y los noticieros.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto súper especial "Expande tu imaginación" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cuestión de idiosincrasia<strong>

Eran tiempos de cambio en el Ministerio de la Magia. Las elecciones para hallar al nuevo Ministro ya habían comenzado. Cinco candidatos se postularon para el cargo y Guillermo Salazar era el que menos probabilidades tenía de ganar. No era una cuestión de ideas —Guillermo era un progresista que deseaba eliminar la ley que prohibía a los magos entrar en contacto con los muggles—, sino de economía. Sus cuatro competidores disponían de más fondos que él. Pero Guillermo esperaba que sus ideas fuesen más fuertes que los Galeones.

La forma en que haría su campaña también era distinta de las del resto de candidatos. Todos los candidatos que han habido para el cargo de Ministro empleaban grandes sumas de dinero para financiar sus campañas, distribuir panfletos encantados para que sólo los magos los pudieran ver u ocupar grandes porciones de los periódicos locales para anunciar sus programas de campaña y de gobierno, pero rara vez salían de sus oficinas, a excepción de ocasiones en las que necesitaba hacer algún trámite relacionado con la campaña.

Guillermo pensaba de otra forma.

Mientras que los otros postulantes casi nunca salían de sus centros de campaña, alegando que no podían arriesgarse a toparse con algún muggle, Guillermo creía que estar en contacto con la gente era crucial para que sus políticas fuesen más precisas. En el Chile muggle, las constantes batallas entre izquierda y derecha enlentecían peligrosamente el progreso del país; pero en el Chile mágico, la cosa no era muy diferente; de hecho, era casi igual. A nivel social, no había diferencia alguna entre las dos caras de la moneda; los problemas sociales como la injusta distribución de la riqueza, la evidente estratificación social, por citar algunos eran los mismos en el mundo mágico y en el muggle. Guillermo se preguntaba por qué pasaba eso, si ambos mundos eran totalmente disímiles y las leyes no permitían cualquier clase de contacto entre los dos. Y creía que la clave estaba en mezclarse con la gente y averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Con eso en mente, Guillermo programó un viaje a lo largo de todo el país con los escasos fondos de los que disponía.

* * *

><p>La ciudad de Arica era llamada "la ciudad de la eterna primavera" porque nunca llovía y la temperatura jamás bajaba de los dieciocho grados. Las noches allá eran tan cálidas como una noche de verano en el sur y la gente era muy amigable y relajada. Había una creencia popular allá en Arica: "El día que lloviese, todos los hoteles y residenciales iban a hospedar gratis a sus clientes".<p>

A Guillermo Salazar no le resultó para nada complicado acercarse a la gente y así se dio cuenta que la ciudad no estaba siendo muy apoyada ni por el gobierno mágico ni por el muggle. Arica estaba tan lejos de Santiago —unos 2.500 kilómetros—, que los Trasladores eran los únicos medios prácticos para viajar. Guillermo también se dio cuenta que los pueblos originarios de la zona —los aymarás— no tenían mucha voz en las políticas regionales.

—Y eso que nosotros enseñamos la magia a los colonizadores españoles —dijo uno de ellos en una entrevista a Guillermo mientras deambulaba por una de las tantas playas de la ciudad—. Si no fuera por nosotros, no habría un Ministerio de la Magia aquí en Chile.

—¿Y por qué son discriminados?

—Por la misma razón que son discriminados los mapuches en el sur —dijo el aludido—. Creen que nosotros somos unos usurpadores que sólo sabemos de violencia, cuando lo único que hacemos es defender nuestras tierras, como lo hemos hecho por miles de años. Nosotros estuvimos aquí antes que los españoles, estas tierras son nuestras y el gobierno no tiene ningún derecho de arrebatárnoslas por calificarnos como terroristas.

—¿Y el Ministro de la Magia no hace nada?

—El gobierno muggle está tomando medidas para evitar las calumnias en nuestra contra, pero el Ministerio de la Magia no hace nada. Ellos niegan que nosotros enseñamos la magia a los colonizadores y piensan que somos una plaga.

Guillermo temía una respuesta como aquella. El Ministro de la Magia actual tenía un grave problema con los indígenas del país, sólo porque eran de tez más oscura que el resto de la población. Uno de los más graves problemas que tenía Chile era la discriminación; se discriminaba por todo, por el nivel socioeconómico, por el color de piel, por la orientación sexual, y por muchas cosas más. Gente había muerto por culpa de la discriminación, y no era diferente en el mundo mágico. Guillermo había investigado algo acerca de la hoja de coca, un potente vasodilatador que facilitaba la oxigenación de la sangre a alturas superiores a los 3.000 metros, pero eso no era todo: descubrió que los curanderos aymarás usaban hoja de coca para preparar pociones cuyos efectos eran casi milagrosos. Sin embargo, la industria de la medicina mágica suprimía cualquier mención de las propiedades de la hoja de coca para impedir que una manada de indios —en palabras de un importante empresario del rubro de la medicina mágica— le arruinara el negocio. Más encima, en el mundo muggle, la hoja de coca estaba muy estigmatizada por uno de los derivados de ésta, la cocaína, una droga muy potente.

Guillermo lucía escandalizado. Aquello no sólo implicaba que existía una conexión entre el mundo mágico y el muggle, sino que había un indicio de que ambos gobiernos estaban implicados en el asunto. Prometió al nativo aymará con el que estaba hablando que alguien se iba a encargar de poner fin a semejantes injusticias y decidió que era el momento de continuar su viaje hacia el sur.

* * *

><p>Guillermo, a medida que pasaba por las diferentes regiones del país, se fue dando cuenta que los problemas eran más graves de lo que jamás pensó. En el norte grande por ejemplo, lugar donde se concentraba la industria de la minería, en especial la del cobre, existía un pacto tácito entre el mundo mágico y el muggle. Había un proyecto minero en el norte que implicaba extraer un glaciar completo para dar inicio a la explotación cuya contratista era una empresa inglesa. Como se trataba de una mina de oro, existían intereses comunes para los magos y los muggles. Una para manufacturar Galeones que después circularían en los comercios mágicos y la otra para exportación y uso comercial en el mundo muggle. El gobierno muggle, en un principio, había rechazado la Resolución de Calificación Ambiental (RCA) que permitiría a la empresa inglesa extraer oro de aquella nueva mina y que el gobierno dejase de percibir un apreciable porcentaje de la ganancia (llamada regalía o royalty), pero una reunión secreta entre el Jefe del Departamento de Economía del Ministerio Chileno de la Magia y el Ministro de Minería del gobierno muggle hizo que la Comisión Nacional del Medio Ambiente aprobara la RCA y comenzase la explotación de la mina.<p>

En otras regiones, se repetían los casos de corrupción gubernamental y siempre que ocurrían aquellos casos, el Ministerio de la Magia jugó algún papel preponderante en aquellas acciones. Y muchas veces, esos casos tenían directa relación con uno de los problemas más graves del país: la injusta distribución de la riqueza. Los ricos eran muy ricos y los pobres eran muy pobres. El salario mínimo en ambos mundos era ridículo por lo bajo, y aquello conducía a otro problema serio: la segregación.

—Por si la segregación por la sangre fuese poco —se dijo Guillermo sarcásticamente.

Guillermo esperaba con ansias entrevistar a un mapuche para escuchar sus problemas. No tardó en encontrarse con uno de ellos en una de las tantas aldeas ubicadas entre la novena y la décima región. Era una mujer de unos cuarenta años, madre de dos hijos.

—¿Me puede decir por qué hay tanta discriminación en contra de ustedes?

La mujer tardó en responder. Aquel era un tópico sensible entre los mapuches, sobre todo por esa nueva ley antiterrorismo que endurecía las penas para las personas que llevaran a cabo actos "terroristas". Guillermo empleó las comillas porque parecía ser que los senadores y diputados muggles no tenían ni puta idea de lo que significaba terrorismo. "Los mapuches sólo están defendiendo lo que es suyo. No están intentando debilitar la fe en la autoridad a través del miedo".

—Usted puede pensar que los muggles son los únicos que nos quiere echar de nuestra tierra sólo porque somos minoría. Todos los chilenos, absolutamente todos nosotros, tiene sangre indígena corriendo por sus venas. Pero los magos también quieren usurpar nuestras tierras. Verá, señor Salazar, yo estuve en una cárcel muggle por culpa de esa falacia llamada "Ley Antiterrorista", y todo por protestar junto con unos amigos en medio de la calle. Las autoridades dijeron que obstaculizábamos el tránsito y por eso nos llevaron detenidos.

—¿Y qué relación tiene esto con los magos? —inquirió Guillermo. Sentía que existía una conexión, pero decidió seguir escuchando.

—Cuando yo estaba en prisión, escuché a dos hombres intercambiar palabras —sostuvo la mujer mapuche en un tono amargo—. Me asomé entre los barrotes y pude verlos a ambos. Uno llevaba un traje formal y el otro… bueno, se notaba claramente que el otro hombre era un mago por su indumentaria. Me sorprendió que no tratara de ocultarlo, como si no tuviera miedo que lo descubrieran. Hablaban acerca de diversos métodos para quitarnos nuestras tierras y usarlas para instalar industrias y plantas termoeléctricas.

—¿Y qué ganarían los magos con ese trato?

—Bueno, eso es obvio. Como pasa allá en el norte, los magos de esta zona, al menos en el papel, quieren incentivar la explotación del piñón —la fruta, no la pieza mecánica—. El piñón es un alimento que nosotros usamos bastante para elaborar pociones que sirven para contrarrestar toda clase de problemas de memoria, incluso hemos descubierto que pueden neutralizar completamente los encantamientos de memoria. Pero, por supuesto, al Ministerio eso no le conviene porque ya tienen en el mercado mágico un brebaje —el cual usa componentes cancerígenos— y lleva bastante tiempo en el negocio. Nuestra solución arruinaría los bolsillos de mucha gente poderosa en el mundo mágico, por eso nos quieren desterrar. Los magos quieren erradicar el piñón, o dicho de otro modo, la competencia, pero no pueden hacerlo sin la ayuda de los muggles. Pienso que los magos lo harán de esa forma para que nadie sospeche de ellos. Ya han estado antes bajo la lupa del Ministerio Inglés de la Magia.

Guillermo Salazar lucía estupefacto. Así que había cooperación entre magos y muggles. Sin embargo, los acuerdos siempre se efectuaban por debajo de la mesa y se llevaban a cabo de tal manera que los muggles aparecieran como los principales culpables. Aquello era juego sucio llevado al siguiente nivel.

—¿Y, sin ánimos de ofender, cómo sabe tanto acerca de lo que pasa en el país si usted parece aislada del resto del mundo?

La mujer condujo a Guillermo hacia el interior de la cabaña en la cual vivía e indicó una mesa al fondo de la sala de estar. Estaba llena con torres de periódicos en las cuales las fotografías se movían. Eran ejemplares del periódico mágico chileno "El Clarividente". Guillermo vio respondida su pregunta.

—Puede que seamos indígenas, pero no somos tontos. Estamos al tanto de todo lo que ocurra en el país que pueda afectarnos. Lo que me recuerda que tengo una pregunta para usted.

—Por favor hágala.

—¿Por qué está usted tan interesado en nuestros problemas?

Guillermo sabía que alguien le iba a hacer una pregunta semejante, y tenía preparada su respuesta.

—Bueno, digamos que no todo el mundo quiere perjudicarlos. Hay quienes les interesan el bienestar común de ambas comunidades, la mágica y la muggle.

* * *

><p>Seis meses después, las elecciones ya habían acabado y el nombre del ganador circulaba en la primera plana de "El Clarividente". El anunció cayó como una bomba sobre la comunidad mágica; todo el mundo decía que no tenía posibilidad alguna de ganar los comicios, que apenas tenía dinero para arrendar un departamento de lujo por dos meses. Por eso la sorpresa fue mayúscula para el pueblo mágico cuando se supo que Guillermo Salazar fue elegido como el nuevo Ministro de la Magia.<p>

Por supuesto, la gente con la que él había hablado tuvo que contener la estupefacción de ver a ese amable y educado sujeto de cabello negro y ojos marrones en la portada de "El Clarividente". Nunca dio a conocer su identidad, siempre mantuvo un bajo perfil, averiguando en terreno las necesidades y los problemas del pueblo, tanto el mágico como el muggle.

—Así es como se construye un sistema democrático —dijo Guillermo Salazar en una rueda de prensa en los días posteriores a las elecciones—. Uno tiene que escuchar la voz del pueblo, poner atención a sus clamores para decidir lo que es mejor para el común de la sociedad.

Uno de los reporteros preguntó:

—¿Y cómo propone usted implementar las políticas que propuso en su campaña?

—Es muy simple. Es cuestión de idiosincrasia. Si un gobierno conoce la idiosincrasia del pueblo, conoce el lenguaje del pueblo y puede comunicarse fácilmente con él. Una comunicación fluida entre la sociedad y sus dirigentes es la base de la política democrática.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Respecto al sistema político empleado en esta narración, asumí que en diferentes sociedades mágicas se usan diferentes estructuras de poder. Para la comunidad mágica chilena, decidí optar por el sistema democrático porque se adapta mejor a las necesidades de la historia. Por otro lado, desconozco qué estructura de poder emplea el Ministerio de la Magia pero, por lo que he leído de la saga de Harry Potter, parecer ser un sistema autocrático, un gobierno construido de arriba hacia abajo, desde el Ministerio hacia el pueblo mágico.

Un saludo :)


End file.
